Happy Anniversary ELF
by CloudSomnia
Summary: kemaren kan E.L.F. ultah, sekarang aq bikin *kayaknya* puisi tentang E.L.F. yang merasa E.L.F. baca ya


**Happy Anniversary ELF**

**Ket: ini fanfict atau notes saya ngga tau. Yang jelas saya cuma mau berbagi perasaan sesama ELF. Kemaren tanggal 2 Juni udah pada tau ELF ultah kan? Nah, sekarang saya mau bikin ini. Buat yang merasa dirinya ELF tolong dibaca dan kasih umpan balik ya ^^**

**Strong recommended: bacanya sambil dengerin Marry U sama Shining Star ^^ di saranin juga kalo punya lagu ELF yang judulx proud to be ELF. Klo ngga punya cari di google and download!**

E.L.F.

Sudah lima tahun E.L.F. bersama mereka. Saling mendukung, saling memperhatikan, saling membutuhkan. Kita punya slogan yang berbunyi: Super Junior+E.L.F.= One. Dan kita berharap slogan ini berlaku selamanya. Kita juga punya slogan: 13elieve their prom15e.

Let`s shout this:

DON`T STOP, TILL EVERY SKY AND SEA IN THIS WORLD IS COVERING BY SAPPHIRE BLUE!

Kita, E.L.F. adalah kekuatan terbesar untuk kita tidak ada, siapa yang akan mendukung mereka? So, let`s keep 10ving th3m, E.L.F. karena kalau mereka tidak ada, apakah E.L.F. bisa terbentuk? Kita saling membutuhkan, saling terkait, saling terhubung. Itulah yang disebut 'unbreakable bond'. And we have that bond.

I don`t know what to say, aku ngga bisa mengungkapkan perasaan ini lewat kata-kata.

We 13elieve, our Angel, Leeteuk oppa. Kita percaya Leeteuk oppa akan selalu menepati janji-janjinya pada E.L.F.

We 13elieve, our Pretty Cinderella, Heechul oppa. Kita percaya Heechul oppa adalah orang yang setia pada persahabatan.

We 13elieve, our Prince of China, Hangeng gege. Kita percaya dia akan kembali. Atau kita percaya bahwa jalan yang dia pilih adalah jalan yang terbaik untuknya. (hey, we want the best for him, right?)

We 13elieve, our Voice of Art, Yesung oppa. Kita percaya bahwa dia akan selalu menjadi dirinya sendiri, apa adanya.

We 13elieve, our #1 Raccoon, Kangin oppa. Kita percaya dia akan selalu kuat, dan semakin kuat setelah semua kejadian yang telah menimpanya.

We 13elieve, our Prodigy Bear, Shindong oppa. Kita percaya, bahwa Shindong oppa mengajarkan sesuatu yang berharga, yaitu fisik bukanlah segalanya. (we hope you and Nari will live happily ever after)

We 13elieve, our Aegyo Prince, Sungmin oppa. Kita percaya bahwa dia akan selalu melakukan apa yang dia suka. Tidak peduli apapun kata orang.

We 13elive, our Jewel Guy, Eunhyuk oppa. Kita percaya dia akan selalu menjadi everyone`s little brother.

We 13elieve, our East Sea Fish, Donghae oppa. Kita percaya dia akan terus bekerja keras demi ayahnya. (I hope you`re healthy, aboji)

We 13elieve, our Horse Shisus, Siwon oppa. Kita percaya dia akan selalu taat beribadah dan peduli pada sesama.

We 13elieve, our Eternal Maknae, Ryeowook oppa. Kita percaya dia akan terus melakukan hobinya, mengkomposisi lagu. Dan lebih baik lagi, dia bisa mengkomposisi salah satu lagu di album kelima nanti.

We 13elieve, our Snow White, Kibum oppa. Kita percaya, baik akting atau menyanyi, semua yang dilakukannya adalah untuk dirinya, Super Junior dan E.L.F.

We 13elive, our Evil Maknae, Kyuhyun oppa. Kita percaya dia akan terus menjadi good and bad maknae, hehehe.

We 13elieve, our Violin Boy, Henry ge. He just always mention Strings, mungkin kita belum bersikap terlalu baik untuknya? Tapi kita percaya dia ngga akan membeda-bedakan fans-nya.

We 13elieve, our Gentleman Mimi, Zhoumi ge. Kita percaya dia akan terus menulis lagu-lagu indah dan cantik untuk grup-nya.

E.L.F. mencintai mereka.

Aku mencintai mereka.

Walaupun antis bertambah banyak. Walaupun E.L.F. semakin sedikit. Walaupun mungkin banyak orang yang membenci mereka, tapi kita punya perasaan dan hati kita, untuk Super Junior.

Walaupun orang lain mengatakan kita bodoh, menantikan cinta yang tidak pasti dari mereka. E.L.F. tidak peduli. E.L.F. memang ada untuk mencintai mereka kan? Antara E.L.F. dan Super Junior sudah terjalin ikatan cinta. Walau kadang orang menyebutnya, kisah cinta paling tragis di seluruh dunia.

E.L.F. tahu Super Junior sedang mengalami hal sulit. Perginya tiga anggota. Karena itu seharusnya E.L.F. bertahan untuk melindungi mereka. Bukannya terpecah belah.

Lirik yang kuambil dari lagu ciptaan seorang E.L.F. kreatif dari Thailand:

_Eight wonders of my love,_

_To hear,_

_To touch,_

_To take,_

_To feel,_

_To see, _

_To laugh,_

_To love,_

_And to be…_

Untuk mendengar kisah-kisah mereka,

Untuk menyentuh walau hanya seberkas bayangan mereka, (or maybe just their posters)

Untuk mengambil sedikit demi sedikit penderitaan mereka,

Untuk merasakan perasaan mereka,

Untuk melihat wajah tersenyum mereka,

Untuk tertawa bersama mereka

Untuk mencintai mereka,

Dan untuk menjadi Everlasting Friends,

(i`m sorry if my interpretation is wrong)

Seperti itulah harusnya kita.

Lima tahun, lima tahun yang kita lewati bersama mereka. Walau aku baru menjadi E.L.F. setahun yang lalu, sekarang dan selamanya, aku ingin terus menjadi E.L.F.. Menjadi teman dan peri kecil bagi Super Junior.

And, now let`s sing Marry U after you read this:

_Love oh baby my girl_

_Geudaen naui juhnbu nunbushige areumdawoon_

_Naui shinbu shini jushin suhnmul_

_Haengbokhangayo geudaeui ggaman nunesuh nunmuri heureujyo_

_Ggaman muhri pappuri dwel ddaeggajido_

_Naui sarang naui geudae saranghal guhseul na maengsehalgeyo_

_Geudaereul saranghandaneun mal pyuhngsaeng maeil haejugo shipuh_

_Would you marry me? Nuhl saranghago akkimyuh saragago shipuh_

_Geudaega jami deul ddaemada nae pare jaewuhjugo shipuh_

_Would you marry me? Iruhn naui maeum huhrakhaejullae?_

_Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge (I do) Nuhl saranghaneun guhl (I do)_

_Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh (I do)_

_Nuhreul jikyuhjulge (My love)_

_Hayan dressreul ibeun geudae tuxedoreul ibeun naui moseup_

_Balguhreumeul matchumyuh guhdneun woori juh dalnimgwa byuhre_

_I swear guhjitmal shiruh uishimshiruh_

_Saranghaneun naui gongju Stay with me_

_Wooriga naireul muhguhdo wooseumyuh saragago shipuh_

_Would you marry me? Naui modeun nareul hamgge haejullae?_

_Himdeulgo uhryuhwuhdo (I do) Neul naega isseulgge (I do)_

_Woori hamggehaneun manheun nal dongan (I do) Maeil gamsahalge (My love)_

_Orae juhnbutuh nuhreul wihae junbihan_

_Nae sone bitnaneun banjireul badajwuh_

_Oneulgwa gateun maeumeuro jigeumui yaksok giuhkhalge_

_Would you marry me?_

_Pyuhngsaeng gyuhte isseulge (I do) Nuhl saranghaneun guhl (I do)_

_Nungwa biga wado akkyuhjumyuhnsuh (I do) nuhreul jikyuhjulge (I do)_

_Himdeulgo uhryuhwuhdo (I do) Neul naega isseulgge (I do)_

_Woori hamggehaneun manheun nal dongan (I do) Maeil gamsahalge (My love)_

_Naega geudae ege deuril guhseun sarangbakke uhbjyo_

_Geujuh geuppuninguhl bojalguhtuhbjyo_

_Suhtulluhboigo manhi bujokhaedo naui sarang_

_Naui geudae jikyuhjulgeyo_

_Hangajiman yaksokhaejullae? Museunil issuhdo_

_Woori suhro saranghagiro geuppuniya_

_Nawa gyuhrhonhaejullae? I do_

I can cry for them, but they don`t want their E.L.F. cry…

Apakah kalian juga bisa merasakan perasaan yang sama denganku saat membaca ini?

-THE END—

**Maaf ya, klo kata2x aneh. Soalnya saya bukan orang yang puitis n melankolis.**

**My favorite tweet yesterday:**

**SJprinceLDHae | RT | DM | Fav**

**we love Sungmin because without him, there will be no KYUMIN XD #happyELFday**

**about 16 hours ago, via web**

**SJprinceLDHae | RT | DM | Fav**

**we love Kangin with his mini skirt in Intimate Note XDD #happyELFday**

**about 17 hours ago, via web**

**iKibumELF | RT | DM | Fav**

**-CONT- Yesung: Indonesia | TeukHee: HUH? | MC: But Yesung-ssi, in the list, there is no Indonesia for Super Show 3 | Yesung: *silent***

**about 17 hours ago, via web**

**SJprinceLDHae | RT | DM | Fav**

**we love Yesung bcos he always..always has all of master key of every member's room XDD #happyELFday**

**about 17 hours ago, via web**

**oya, ntar pas ultah wookie, bika twitter and trend #ryeomeo ya!**

**Cre: siapapun yg kemaren kasih kalimat2 sponsor #happyelfday d twitter**


End file.
